The Trials of Roy Johnson
by rbvictor
Summary: This is the story of Roy Johnson, an american exchange student in Kadic Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters except my oc. Now on with the show!**

Mr. Delmas looked at the potential student in front of him. "Welcome to Kadic Academy….. Roy is it?"

"Yes sir." The teen replied. The boy had barely spoken a word since entering the office. His piercing blue eyes seemed to scan every corner of the office as he sat down in front of the principle. He wore a black tee-shirt with faded blue jeans and a Yankees baseball cap which hide his dull black hair.

"I see your paperwork is in order. I just have to print you a schedule and then you can head to your room and unpack." Mr. Delmas. "Jim, would you mind escorting Mr. Johnson to his dorm room."

"Of course not sir. Right this way Roy."Jim said as he helped Roy carry his bags up to his room.

"What's that you have there?" Jim asked noticing the case in Roy's hand.

"It's an Alto Saxophone." He answered.

"Do you know how to play any jazz?"

"Sure."

"Ah jazz, reminds me of the time I was a professional slide trombonist on tour in France."

"You were a professional trombone player?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Any way here's your room." Jim said as he opened the door. "If you need any help finding your way around ask Jeremy Belpois across the hall. Classes start tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. sharp."

"Thanks." Roy said as Jim left him to unpack.

**Sorry the first chapter was short; the next one should be a lot longer.**

**This is my first Fan Fiction so all reviews are appreciated. Criticism is welcomed but don't go overboard. If I get three reviews I will continue the story. **

** Before I forget this story takes place around season one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! I do not own code lyoko or any of its characters. I only own Roy.**

_The next day in Ms. Hertz class_

"Class this is our new student Roy Johnson." Said Ms. Hertz as the students took their seats. "He's from America so I expect everyone here to help him adjust to life at Kadic. Roy, you may take the empty seat in the third row." Roy took his seat. "Now then who can name the process that plants use to convert Carbon Dioxide into Oxygen?"

_Later in the courtyard after school_

"Hey Jeremy, any news on our old pal X.A.N.A.?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi approached the bench where Jeremy sat with his laptop.

"No, that's what worries me. He's been unusually quiet lately."Jeremy replied as Odd showed up.

"Isn't that a good thing Einstein?" Odd asked

"I don't think so Odd. I think it means he's up to something big." Jeremy said looking down at his laptop. "I just hope I'm wrong."

"Hey, where's Sissi going in such a hurry?" Yumi asked as she spotted Sissi, Herb and Nicholas walking by.

"There's only one way to find out." Odd said as he started to follow Sissi.

_Meanwhile with Roy_

Roy was sitting in the shade under a tree near the edge of the forest reading his book when Sissi and her gang walked up.

"Hey!" Roy shouted as Herb stole his book and handed it to Sissi.

"_Untold Stories of the Civil War, _what loser would want to read that?" Sissi asked as she threw the book over her shoulder. "Now listen up newbie, my father is the principle so what I say goes got it?"

"So your father is the principle, so what? That somehow gives you the right to treat other students like dirt?" Roy asked as he stood up. "Now why don't you and the two stooges walk away now and I'll pretend this never happened?"

"Who are you calling a stooge?" Herb shouted as he tried to punch Roy. However, Roy stepped just out of Herb's reach and as he over extended his swing, Roy struck out with his right leg. The kick hit Herb's stomach, causing him fall on his back gasping for air.

Suddenly Jim walked over to break up the fight. "Hey what's going on over here?"

"I was just minding my own business when suddenly that crazy new student Roy attacked me!" Herb said as he got up.

"That a lie!" Odd said as he and the rest of the gang rushed forward. "We saw the whole thing. It was Herb who through the first punch."

"Is that so? Well then Pichon, to the principal's office on the double! And as for you Johnson, I've got my eye on you."Jim said as he left to escort Herb to the principal's office.

"Thanks." Roy said as he picked up his book. "I owe you one."

"No problem, Sissi can be a real pain. By the way, I'm Odd, this is Ulrich, that's Yumi, and there's Jeremy with his laptop." Odd said introducing the gang.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roy." He said as he whipped the dirt off his book.

Suddenly Jeremy's laptop began beeping.

"X.A.N.A.!" Jeremy said as he noticed the icon flashing on his screen.

"Sorry Roy but we have to go uh….." Yumi said as she tried to quickly come up with an excuse for the group to sneak away to the factory.

"Finish a project!" Ulrich chipped in. "It's a really long assignment for Ms. Hertz, so we better get going."

"Well, see you around then.'' Roy called out after them as they ran into the woods.

"I wonder what their really up to?" Roy muttered to himself as he began to silently follow the gang into the forest.

**Next up is chapter 3 and Lyoko. Sorry it took so long to update, again any and all reviews are greatly appreciated and criticism is welcomed. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! I do not own code lyoko. I only own Roy Johnson. I would like to thank **_**I heart Lyoko **_**for reviewing. Now on with the show! **

_At the factory_

"What's the attack this time Jeremy?" Ulrich asked as the group waited for the elevator.

"It appears X.A.N.A. has managed to take control of two trains filled with toxic chemicals and send them on a collision course." Jeremy said as the elevator arrived. "We have less than twenty minutes until the two trains collide."

As the elevator finally came to a stop, Jeremy rushed forwards to the computer chair as the rest of the group descended to the scanner room.

"The activated tower is in the forest sector. Aelita is already on her way." Jeremy said through the speakers as the three warriors entered the scanners. "Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Virtualization.

_Meanwhile outside the factory_

"Wow!" Roy said to himself as he walked inside the factory. "This place is huge!"

"I wonder where this goes?" Roy muttered as he approached the elevator shaft.

_Meanwhile_

"Odd you only have 20 life points left you have to be more careful!" Jeremy said as he watched the situation unfold on the monitors. "You only have twelve minutes left before the trains collide."

"We're going as fast as we can Einstein!" Odd replied as he destroyed another Blok.

"Odd look out!" Yumi said as she threw her fan at a Kankrelat that was aiming at Odd. "Don't let them sneak up behind..." Her sentence was cut short by a Megatank divirtualizing her from behind.

_In the scanner room_

Yumi smacked her fist into the wall of the pod as it opened.

_In the computer room_

"Jeremy we can't take much more of this." Ulrich said as he barely avoided the Megatank's fire to be divirtualized by the last Blok.

"Hang in there Odd!" Jeremy said as the elevator doors opened.

"This place is even bigger than I imagined!" Roy exclaimed as he excited the elevator.

"Roy! What are you doing here!?" Jeremy asked.

"I was curious to see where you guys were really going so I followed you from campus." Roy replied. "It wasn't that hard."

"Jeremy who are you talking to?" Yumi asked as the elevator reached the lab from the scanner room. "What's Roy doing here?"

"He followed us from campus. It's nothing a return trip can't fix."Jeremy said turning his attention back to the screens.

"Hey Einstein, we could use a little help over here!" Odd shouted from Lyoko.

"Hang on Odd. I'll think of something." Jeremy said as he began typing.

"Jeremy, can I speak to you for a second?" Ulrich said as he motioned for Jeremy to join him and Yumi in the corner of the room away from Roy.

"Jeremy, I think we should consider letting Roy into the group." Yumi said quietly.

"We barley even know this guy!" Jeremy protested. "For all we know he'll go straight to the principle like Sissi did!"

"We don't have much on a choice." Ulrich added. "Odd and Aelita need help and neither of us can go to Lyoko to help them for another twelve hours." He said gesturing to himself and Yumi.

"If he does betray us we just wipe him from the system and use the return to the past to make sure he forgets everything."Yumi explains.

"Fine." Jeremy then turns to Roy. "Hey Roy can you keep a secret?"

_Three minutes later in the scanner room_

"So let me get this straight, I just have to enter this tube, get transported to a virtual world, distract an evil A.I.'s creations, long enough for a girl named Aelita to enter some sort of tower, and complete all this in less than six minutes?" Roy asked.

"It's not too late to back out."Ulrich offered.

"And miss the opportunity of a lifetime? No way!" Roy said as he climbed into the scanner. "I'm ready to go Jeremy!"

"Scanner Roy, Transfer Roy, Virtualization!" Jeremy said as he entered the codes. "I just hope I don't regret it."

_In Lyoko_

Roy's first landing on Lyoko resulted with him falling flat on his face.

"You could have warned me about the landing."Roy said as he quickly got to his feet. The first thing he noticed was his new outfit. Instead of wearing his usual jeans and tee-shirt he was dressed in a Civil War era Union officer's uniform, complete with a Calvary saber and six shot Colt revolver. "Sweet!" he said as he pulled the sword out of its sheath. "I could get used to this."

"You'll have plenty of time to examine you weapons latter. Right now you have to head towards the glowing red tower. Can you see it from there?" Jeremy's voice said as if it was coming from the sky.

"Ya, I see it Jeremy." Roy said as he began running toward the tower. "And it looks like I have company."

_With Aelita and Odd_

"Jeremy, I don't know if we can hold out much longer." Aelita said a she and Odd hid behind a tree from the Megatank.

Suddenly the Blok walked around the tree and prepared to fire.

"Get behind me Aelita!" Odd shouted as he prepared to fire his last lazar arrow.

A gun shot rang out as the Blok exploded to reveal what appeared to be an American Civil War Union Officer holding a still smoking revolver.

"So that what happens when you kill one of these things?" the boy asked. "Impressive."

"Roy?" Odd asked confused about why he was on Lyoko. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you needed a bit of help." Roy replied grinning.

The Megatank rolled into position to fire at Roy. Roy then aimed his revolver and fired as soon as it opened its shell. The bullet hit its target and the Megatank exploded.

"Isn't there a tower to deactivate?" Roy asked gesturing to the activated tower.

Aelita then took off towards the tower.

"She looks familiar?" Roy said to himself as she entered the tower.

Roy's thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy launching a return to the past.

_Later that day in the factory the gang was deciding whether to admit Roy as a true Lyoko Warrior or wipe his memory._

"After careful consideration of your actions during the X.A.N.A. attack we have unanimously agreed to make you a permanent addition to the Lyoko Warriors." Jeremy said as he walked over and shook Roy's hand.

"In English?" Roy asked.

"You're in." Jeremy clarified.

"Yes!" Roy shouted as he and Odd high-fived.

_Later in his dorm room after he ditched the gang by telling them he had to finish a homework assignment. _

"I know I've seen her before…" Roy said as he rummaged through a cardboard box he had yet to unpack. "Ah! Here it is!" Roy exclaimed holding a faded photograph. The photo showed a young Aelita and her father standing in front of the Hermitage.

**Curious as to how Roy has a photo of Aelita before she entered the super computer? Tune in next week for chapter 4. As usual I encourage any and all reviews. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions to improve the story leave a review or a message. Criticism is welcomed.**

**P.S. I am considering naming the chapters. If anyone has any suggestions for chapter titles please submit them with a review.**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Warning! I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters! I only own my OC Roy Johnson. **

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed.**

_The next day in the lunchroom _

"So Roy…" Odd said as he sat down next to Roy at the lunch table. "What's brought you to Kadic?"

"Family ties mostly." Roy said as he stared down at his tray. "I have an Uncle who lives in the area."

"What about your parents?" Yumi asked.

"Their still in America." Roy replied as he quickly stood up. "I've got to go. I have an appointment in town."

"What's up with him?" Ulrich asked as he watched Roy rush out of the cafeteria.

"I know one way to find out." Odd said as he finished his lunch.

_Five minutes later outside of Roy's room_

"Hurry up Odd. Roy could be back any minute." Ulrich said impatiently.

"Hold on a second… wait I think I've got it!" Odd said as he picked the lock. The gang then entered Roy's room where they began searching for clues about Roy's strange behavior.

"Wow!" Yumi said as she spotted she spotted Roy's saxophone propped up next to an electric guitar.

"Hey look at this!" Ulrich said holding up a pile of sheet music. "He's got music for five different instruments here!"

Suddenly Jeremy noticed an old faded photograph on the corner of the desk nest to Roy's laptop.

"You might want to take a look at this!" Jeremy said as he handed the photo to Odd, Ulrich and Yumi.

_Meanwhile outside of the Hermitage_

"Well it looks like no one's home." Roy muttered to himself as he stared at the abandoned structure.

Once inside Roy was shocked to see the papers and objects scattered across the room.

"What happened to you Uncle?" Roy said out loud as he wandered into the kitchen. He stopped to pick up a letter with a photo of smiling three-year old attempting to play the piano.

_Dear Waldo_

_You should have heard Roy play the piano yesterday. He reminds me so much of you when we were young. Love _

_ Rita_

Roy took one last look at the letter before setting it down on counter.

_Back at Kadic_

"Why does Roy have a photo of a girl who looks like Aelita?" Odd asked.

"I don't think that girl just looks like Aelita Odd. I suspect that might be Aelita." Jeremy replied.

"Hold on Jeremy, I thought Aelita was an A.I.?" Ulrich said as he studied the photograph.

"Apparently Aelita was out of Lyoko at one point." Jeremy guessed. "This could be a major breakthrough in materializing her!"

"You're forgetting the most important question Jeremy." Yumi said taking one last look around the room. "Why would Roy, a teenager from America, have a photo of a girl from a virtual world in France?"

"When in doubt, turn to the internet!" Odd exclaimed as he turned on Roy's computer and opened the search engine. "Hey does anyone know his middle name?"

"According to this it's Waldo." Yumi said looking down at a piece of paper on the desk.

"Alright, I'm searching the internet for a 'Roy Waldo Johnson'." Odd said as he typed in the information. "Wow, check out the top results." Odd turned the laptop so the rest of the gang could get a better look."

_Tragic house fire leaves 2 dead. _

_Tragedy struck the town of Phoenix, NY as the home of local musical prodigy Roy W. Johnson caught fire. Both Frank and Rita Johnson perished in the blaze. Roy was rushed to the emergency room in critical condition but is expected to make a full recovery. A funeral service will be held on…._

"No wonder Roy was uncomfortable talking about his family. This article was just posted a few months ago." Ulrich said looking at the date.

"I feel bad for Roy but this still doesn't explain how Roy got that photo of Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Maybe there's a clue in his internet history." Odd said as he pulled up the file.

"Hey what's that?" Yumi said pointing to the most recent search besides Odd's.

Odd double clicked on the file which turned out to be a map from Kadic to a house in the middle of the woods.

_Later in front of the Hermitage_

"Are you sure you have the right address Jeremy?" Ulrich said.

"This is where the map leads." Jeremy replied looking from the house to the map.

"Hey does anyone else hear music?" Odd asked.

"We're in the middle of the woods Odd. You're probably just hearing a bird or something." Ulrich said as he and Jeremy double checked the map.

"I hear it too." Yumi said as she started walking towards the house. "I think it's coming from inside."

The gang entered the house and found Roy sitting at the piano playing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'.

"This was one of his favorite pieces to play you know?" Roy said softly as he ended the tune. "My mother was always telling me how I was just like him. 'You and your Uncle Waldo are two of a kind.' I came to France to finally meet my long-lost Uncle and all I find is this."

Roy turned to face the gang.

"So, I take it you found the photo." Roy said.

"Yes." Jeremy said unsure what else to say.

"And now you want to know how I got that photo?" Roy asked already knowing the answer. "What you found is a photograph of my cousin Aelita. That photo was the last thing my Uncle ever sent to my mother before he disappeared. No one ever heard from him or his family again." Roy said looking Jeremy right in the eye. "But that's not all you found is it?"

"We also might have found the article about your parents." Ulrich said feeling guilty.

"I knew you would find out eventually." Roy replied closing his eyes. There was a long silence following this statement that was eventually broken by Odd.

"Hey Roy, can you really play all those instruments you have music for?" Odd asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Roy said uncertain where the question was leading. "Why?"

"Would you consider joining our band?" Odd asked.

"I'm in." Roy said with a grin.

**Well what do you think? Next up is chapter 5 and more Lyoko scenes! As usual I encourage any and all reviews, including criticism. **


End file.
